


The Storm

by Vixx2pointOh



Series: Take A Memo universe [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Before Oliver Queen, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh
Summary: Before she met Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak met Alexander Wolfe....A series of one shots in the Take a Memo universe.





	1. Bubble Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this happened.
> 
> Hopefully this will be linear but there is a chance it won't as ideas hit me, but it's okay....
> 
> Don't read this if you can't cope with Felicity having a sex life before Oliver.

**AN. As stated above, this is intended to just be some smutty one shots with a little feeling spliced in there of the three years Felicity spent with Wolfe.**

**If you're unfamiliar with this pairing,[Chapter 2 (The Origins of Ms Smoak)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407818/chapters/30658959) will help.**

**I'm not sure what else to say except... dedicated to Bish, who made me do this xox**

 

****

 

Felicity ran her slender fingers through her hair as the water from the shower head above careened down her naked back. It’s fluid fingers ran over the curve of her rear and down between her legs making Felicity suck in a sharp breath.

Her sex throbbed and the water tracing paths across it was adding to her unquenched arousal.

She hated herself for requesting this.

Ten days of being brought to the peak of orgasm only to then be denied the release of it had become like a beautiful torture.

Alexander had put his own desires on hold for it, willingly sacrificing his usual midweek submissive play knowing Felicity's mind was too foggy to wield a crop right now.

She had managed to focus, somewhat, at work with the exception of today, when the silk fabric of her blush pink underwear skimmed against her sensitive slit and bent her immediately in half. She panted through it, her hands shaking and her eyes almost watering as she tried to hold herself back, which she did – _just_.

_It would have been the first time she orgasmed at work, but probably not the last._

Last night Wolfe had seen the pain etched on her expression when he pulled out from her trembling sex. She had writhed against the silk ties that bound her wrists to bedhead and almost begged him in stalled words to let her finish.

He had kissed the sweat from her forehead and told her to say the words if she really meant it.

Felicity then caught her breath and stapled her lips closed. She could do another night.

_Tonight was another night._

Her fingers traced the centre line of her naked, wet body and lightly grazed across her mound before briefly ducking between her folds.

She could absolutely make herself come in this shower.  
It wouldn’t take much, a vivid imagination, some clitoral stimulation from the moveable showerhead and a few minutes of grappling inside her walls and she would be shuddering against the ivory slate tiles of the double shower.

She blew out a petulant sigh, annoyed with herself for considering it.

She had not gone 10 days to finish herself off with a luxury showerhead and her own burgundy-tipped fingers.

“Fuck,” she cursed as she slammed down on the faucet, shutting the water off just as the bathroom door opened.

She stepped from the shower and wrapped a white towel around her chest as Alexander watched, propped up against the doorway.

She walked up to him, perched on her toes and plucked his lips with a pouted kiss. He smiled against her mouth but his hands stayed at his side until Felicity dropped the towel she had only just wrapped around her.

It fell into a puddle on the floor and almost instantaneously Wolfe's large fingers were between her legs, swarming her thighs in deliciously heavy circles. She snagged his lip with her teeth and he laughed gruffly at the assault.

His free hand caught her wrist and guided her arm up above her head, gently but precisely he stapled her palm to the surround of the door, as far up as she could comfortably reach. Without his lips falling from hers he mirrored the same action with her other hand until she resembled a Y hung from the white surround.

His mouth popped off hers with a grin caught in his wet lips before he stepped back to admire her. His long, thick digits clawed through his beard, a little fuller than usual and the idea of having that between her legs made Felicity groan, outwardly.

Alexander crouched in front of her, his calm and vibrant eyes wandering languidly over her body.

He feathered a kiss on the inside of her thigh and Felicity keened and buckled under even that most simplest of touches.

His breath warmed her folds and Felicity gasped.  
His chin pricked her sensitive skin and she whimpered.

Her legs parted at his gentle nudge and the cool air whipped between her folds as she spread them. Her teeth snagged the corner of her bottom lip before her head flipped backward, spilling her wet hair further down her back.

_She was going to climax to temperature controlled air, Fuck._

When his mouth kissed closer to her apex Felicity shuddered and wordlessly begged him closer, which he did seconds later when his tongue sliced between her drenched folds.

“Fuhhhckaah,” cascaded from her parted lips when she flung her head forward again.  
His tongue explored the entire length of her canal, from the perineum to her tightly wound clit while he expertly, and without looking, loosed the cuffs on his crisp white shirt.

Once his wrists were free from constraint one hand crept up the centre of her body like a snake. Once it reached her breast his fingers clasped her nipple, twisting it like she enjoyed. She relished the sensation with quick pants of his name while his other hand snuck through her legs and cupped her rear, tilting her hips closer to him and consequently making her entire sex his meal.

And that's precisely what Alexander Wolfe did...  
The tip of his tongue scouted her entrance, his cheeks skimmed the very tops of her thighs, his nose wove around her clit and his lips sucked her dry.

Her breath was strangled and the heat of it burned the back of her throat.

Every nerve ending felt heightened and her eyes become spots of white lights as her core heated and her legs trembled.

She felt her walls collapse around his stimulant and grasp at his tongue trying to feed it deeper, but seconds before she was about to fall over into climatic bliss, Alexander pulled away and severed every single point of contact.

“Wolfe,” she begged, her entire body feeling weak and faint.  
“Say the word Felicity if you want me to help you finish,” he spoke in a husky tone of perfect Brit.  
She shook her head frantically just as Wolfe stood up off his knees.

He caught her when her hands slipped from the door surrounds. Felicity couldn’t feel her legs, they had melted into a puddle of jello and she couldn’t calm her breathing so her heart was pounding against her chest.

He scooped her up and held her trembling body against his.  
“Felicity, let the Storm rest,” he spoke, his words almost tipped into a plea, “ten days is enough.”

He carried her slowly to the bedroom while her naked body curled into his warm, broad chest. She let the familiar notes of his aftershave dance across her senses before he lay her onto the plush super king bed.

He stood over her, a slightly frazzled look plucking at his brow before he glided his palm over the smooth curves of her torso.  
“Say the words Felicity,” he repeated.  
There was no mistaking the worry in his voice as he took a bottle of water from beside the bed and handed it to her.

There was no denying Felicity had pushed her limits but she also knew if she refused to utter the words that Wolfe would respect her choice and let this delicious torture she was skirting carry on.

She took a sip of the water, slowly letting it coat her parched lips and throat before she replaced the cap and set it aside.

“Penetrative,” she requested as she scooted up the bed, her legs still wobbly and her fingers still tingling. She pointed a shaky finger to the silk blue and grey tie around his neck and smiled coyly.

Without a word Alexander loosened the knot and slipped it from his neck. He leaned close to her wrists as he undid the knot but Felicity arched her smile and hitched a brow.  
“Around my knees,” she instructed, she wanted a tight fit.

He nodded as he pulled back.

He slipped the tie around the back of her knees and drunk in the hiss Felicity released when the smooth fabric brushed against the sensitive skin in the creases of her knees. It was something most people would barely notice but to Felicity, in this drunken arousal, it was akin to a thousand feathers brushing against her.

When the knot was tied he undressed slowly making Felicity wet her lips with fevered swipes of her tongue.

When he was naked he straddled himself atop her pelvis but bracing his own weight on his knees. Felicity took his half erect cock with her hand and pumped him, skimming his head against her velvety smooth stomach.

It was barely a minute before his cock grew to fully engorged in her grip. She studied the pre cum that glistened through his slit before she scooped it up with her thumb and wiped it across her lips like a gloss and then licked it clean.  
  
With a smile he opened her legs a few inches, straining them against the bind around her knees, before he settled his cock between them.

“Mmmmmm,” she groaned when his hard length cut through her folds.  
He lined his tip up with her entrance and bent down to kiss her breast teasingly slow. She arched her back, lifting her hips, just enough to push his head inside her.

She shook at the stretching as her body accommodated his thickness. His tongue bounced her nipple around his mouth like a pinball machine before he caught it with his teeth.  
“Fuck,” she stammered as a lightening bolt shot down her spine.

It was in that moment that Wolfe plunged himself into her, unrelenting until he was completely seated inside her. She writhed and wiggled and fought the bind all while his name panted in rich, smoky tones from her mouth.

Her hands clawed his scalp while he continued to kiss her chest, hopping from one spot to another in a random, surprise attack that had her guessing where they might next land.

His thrusts were small, but the weight of him almost completely against her hips, grinding them into the mattress was literally everything.

Her ankles twisted and she could feel his balls slapping against the tops of her thighs.  
“Bubble gum,” she chorused.  
_Enough._  
_Ten days was enough._

“Say it again,” Wolfe insisted as his cock continued to pound against her walls.  
“Fuck, bubble gum,” she growled, her eyes dark with desire.

She squeezed her body closed around him, making Wolfe stare at her intensely with a lopsided grin pulling up one side of his perfect lips.

He slammed into her, jolting Felicity up the bed and making her scream out in pleasure.  
“Hard?” he asked without breaking his quick rhythm.  
“Mmmhmm,” she hummed while her eyes rolled back, “and fast.”

He didn’t skint on either as Alexander pummelled her with the long, deep strides of his throbbing cock.

Felicity’s breasts shook as she twisted a hand into the linen while her other hand snuck down to the place where their bodies met. She gasped as her fingertips felt the taut threads of his cock and the thin, stretched skin of her sex.

She smiled as she felt him drive into her again, again, and again.  
Until she finally let herself go.

It felt like fire in her core, lightening down her limbs and deluge between her legs as ten days worth of release came rushing from her, completely coating Alexander from tip to base.

He looked at her with hungry eyes waiting for her approval to spill himself inside her.  
She nodded, just the once, and it was all he needed to shoot ribbons of his own release deep inside her with a growl that reverberated across his entire chest.

His pace eased off as they rode their orgasms together until Wolfe's fingers trickled down to Felicity's clit. The instant he touched it her eyes jerked open and she felt the familiar sensation of a coattail orgasm building in her core.

He drew uneven lines and circles, switching direction and speed while he continued to fuck her deliberately slow and steady with his cock.

She hummed and panted and bit her lip so hard she would need to wear a dark lip colour tomorrow to cover it, until Felicity came a second time, a slow release that felt like a warm bath to his cock and a simmering heat to her entire body.

It was far less violent that the first gush of a ten-day dam break, but it was no less enjoyable. In fact the slower release was more intense in it’s double waves that Alexander rode with her for almost five incredibly long minutes.

When his cock started to soften inside her, Wolfe eased out and placed a kiss between her sealed legs.

“Bubble gum,” he winked as he untied her legs and placed another kiss on either side where her milky skin wore red lines.  
“Bubble gum,” Felicity hummed almost deliriously as she rolled to her side and brought her knees up to her chest.

His fingers caressed her bare arm before he stood off the bed and admired the glistening spend that coated his cock.

“I’ll order us some food,” he offered, to which Felicity smiled her approval.  
“Tacos,” she quipped while one hooded eye watched his naked ass saunter from the room.

He looked back from the doorway and smiled.  
_The Storm could rest now._  
 


	2. Audience Participation

**Around 2012**

It was late in the evening, the clocks had long since passed 10pm and Alexander felt the niggle of a tension headache building across his tired eyes. The plinking sound of the elevator music did little to soothe him as he raked a hand through his tousled hair.

 _Today hadn’t been a good day._  
Durban Global had been a little fish swimming in the sharks’ tank and they had waited far too long to act on the changing tides of the economy. In the end the company had been like a hollowed egg and once the cracks began to grow it became clear there was nothing of substance left to show.

At least 150 people lost their job and while the ‘job massacre’ had nothing to do with him, Alexander couldn’t help but bear the burden across his broad shoulders.

He should have stayed in Central City, licked his wounds and wiped the slate clean before returning home, but a lonesome hotel room just didn’t hold the same appeal as curling up next to the warm body of the woman he had become increasingly attached to.

He smiled at the likeness of her that appeared in his mind when he thought back to their first meeting, from the effervescent babble of someone blissfully unaware they weren’t alone to the expressive surprise upon learning she wasn’t.

She had made him smile, a feat which he had been told was no easy one, and her presence had made him feel almost _weightless_.

At first he had seen something in her, a spark that flickered only around the outskirts of her deep pearlescent-black pupils, that had drawn him in. He had not been looking for another mate – somewhat satisfied with an occasional and brief affair with a madam – and he had certainly not been looking for someone quite so young.

He’d simply wanted to know her and bask in the warmth of her smile a little; and those had been his intentions when he’d somewhat abruptly asked her out, the rest… _was history._

Verging on two years later and Felicity had well and truly captivated him.

Their relationship was unconventional to all but a few pockets of society. For starters, Felicity insisted on maintaining her own apartment despite them practically living together. She had never asked for a single monetary or career-driven favour and, aside from the Club and trips out of the City, they were rarely seen together in public.

It was nothing either of them had set down rules about, it was simply the comfort they had fallen into and what, time had shown, worked for them both.

Alexander understood the fragility of a reputation – one could spend years, decades even, building it, but it could be tarnished in a single moment or a solitary decision. Felicity valued hers – not in the eyes of others – but to herself. She was a fighter, dedicated and confident; and he had always been honoured to be a part of watching her blossom into that.

Another floor passed as he let his eyes lapse closed for a moment while he inhaled the slightly perfumed air of the elevator cab.

Soon she would outgrow him, she would need something else – something _different_ ; and while the thought of it made him sigh deeply, he understood her reasons.

Their relationship had always allowed for some _freeness_ and Alexander had always respected that code despite never needing it himself. He had already lived that part of his life, but Felicity had not and she was not his possession to hide away from the world if she wished to dance in it.

She knew his feelings and he knew her heart.  
And it worked for them.

The last _ding_ of the elevator plucked open Alexander’s eyes before he stepped out onto the elegant white-marbled floor of the Penthouse foyer – _Home_.

**< <<>>>**

After walking through the door he left his carryon by the entrance and toed off his tan shoes before rescuing his silk tie from the pocket of his suit jacket and hanging both over the handle of his small suitcase.

A few lamps had been left on in the large open plan space which dotted a path to the wall of windows that looked over the entire midtown. On normal days Alexander would stand in front of them and take a reflective moment to appreciate what good fortune and hard work had afforded him, but tonight he couldn’t focus his mind enough for that ritual.

A freshly cut rose standing in a vase on the high-gloss console table that stood on sculptured chrome legs drew his attention and Wolfe moved lithely towards it. As he walked closer more objects came into view, along with a hand written note on alabaster cardstock.

_**Pick two and wake me up** _  
_**xox Felicity** _

He smiled to himself as his fingers touched the embossed edge of the note. He hadn’t expected her here. When he had called her from the airport three hours ago telling her he had decided to fly home that night she had, she’d said, been tucked up in polka-dot pyjama pants and an _Angry Cat_ tee finishing the last few pages of a book she’d found herself engrossed in for the last few nights.

Setting the note aside, he looked across the table at the veritable _candy store_ laid out in front of him; a small crop with a velveteen paddle, a pair of leather and steel handcuffs, a chrome crescent dildo, a silk blindfold, an empty tumbler and a decanter of aged whiskey, lube, a body candle and lighter, a stick of scarlet lipstick, the novel he’d been reading the week before and a whip with nine cords of plaited leather.

His mind raced with the ideas that Felicity must have conjured up as she carefully laid out the spread and while undoubtedly every one of them in itself make his desires growl low in his chest and throb between his legs, it took him only a few moments to settle on a duo – the crescent dildo together with the tumbler and whiskey pairing.

The dildo was room temperate and under other circumstances Alexander would have asked Felicity whether she wished it heated or cooled, but tonight he took it as it was.

He walked silently through the still house towards the bedroom of his own volition until the soft aroma of her perfume tickled his senses and enchanted him the rest of the way. His eyelids lapsed while he breathed the light vanilla-bean fragrance more deeply than he needed to before he reached the bedroom door, set ajar with a halo of warm orange light bleeding around the edges.

With his elbow he gently nudged the door open a little further but he didn’t venture beyond the threshold just yet.

His eyes fell onto Felicity fast asleep on her side in a bed that made her look so tiny. Her milky skin looked richly decadent and smooth against the dark hues of the black satin sheets and her hair splayed like a valley of golden hills across the matching pillow slip.

She was almost completely nude, but for a pair of lace trimmed garter-less thigh-skimming stockings and set of sheer, ebony lingerie that did little to hide her rose-tipped breasts, only slightly shadowed by her shoulder which had slumped forward.

The only light in the room came from a dimly lit lamp in the far corner, near the door, but even from that distance it danced and played on Felicity’s curves quite perfectly.

She was beautiful.  
But her beauty was rare because it came more from the inside than the external.  
The glow on her skin wasn’t because of hours spent at spas buffing away any imperfections it was because Felicity exuded _life_.

She lived and loved more fully than any woman he had met before, with such a disregard for fickle things. Felicity fought for what she believed in and never used what wares she could to get where she wanted.

He held a world of contacts in his hand and she needed to only say the word and he would endorse any job application she put forward for some of the most world-renowned companies and not because of the intimacies they shared but because he could truly validate her in tenacity, brains, and resourcefulness. But Felicity asked for none of that, not a single favour related to work ever crossed her lips and any time he had offered she had kindly turned him down.

She had gotten this far on her own merits and she would like to see how much further she could go.

He hedged his body against the doorframe a little more when his toes pushed open the door and it creaked just enough in the silence to rouse Felicity, which Alexander regretted with a soft sigh as he sauntered into the room.

“You’re home,” she yawned, her eyes half lidded and her lips patting together gently as she shifted in the bed sheet that was only draped across her waist.  
“It’s late,” he cooed while he walked around the bed and set the three items down on a mahogany reading table sat next to an embossed-suede wingback chair, “go back to sleep.”

She sat up on one elbow as she smiled sleepily, “I told you to wake me,” she answered somewhat impishly.

He watched her arch her shoulders back in a way that tightened her pert breasts and elongated her delicate neck, which he soon bent down and kissed.  
“You should sleep,” he remarked as his lips barely lifted from the silken cords of her throat.  
She pouted before a breathy laugh tickled his ear, “Where is the fun in that?”

As he pulled back from the bed, Felicity slipped off it and teased her fingers down the sweeping curve of her ribs, waist and hips before dropping away at her thighs.  
“What did you choose?” she asked, her voice a delectable mixture of rasp and coy.

He observed her with undulated fascination as she ambled towards the table where Alexander had left his wares. Her hips swung almost felinely as the shadows and light swathed around her body, amplifying each dip and rise her hips took before she reached her finish.

For a moment he regretted not choosing something that would have his cock buried inside her, delighting in the unparalleled comfort of her warm, tight-walled embrace, but, while his mind and his vigour were willing, he wasn’t sure his lethargic and taxed body and will could give Felicity the type of sex she deserved.

She bent a little, making her back arch to create a deep pool near the base of her spine and popping her ass out to make him reactively hum salaciously, it had been near on two weeks since he had felt the tightness of her rear canal swallowing him as their last rendezvous had been lady’s choice and Felicity had chosen something different but equally as pleasurable.

Business had kept him away far too long.

“I thought you might have picked the lube and handcuffs,” Felicity jested as she straightened her body.  
A smile was trapped on her lips as she loosened his belt, cracked it free from the loops and shucked his pants from his legs, moving down his body with them.

On her knees, Felicity kissed the inside of his thigh as her startling blue eyes roamed up the centre of his chest, “Or the lipstick and blindfold.”

Her mouth reached his hard erection sheathed behind black cotton and she lightly bit the edge making him hiss in delight before he took her hand and raised it towards his mouth, making her stand up again. His soft lips feathered a kiss across the back of her knuckles before he let it down slowly to her side.

Felicity turned back towards the table and decanted the whiskey, pouring a double nip into the bottom of the crystal tumbler. She swirled the golden liquid gently as she raised it towards her nose. Inhaling deeply, Felicity let the aroma of it tickle the back of her throat before she offered the glass to Alexander.

He took it with his gratitude in the smile he offered.  
“Where are you putting this?” she asked as a cheeky smile flirted across her lips and her fingers danced along the smooth arc of the curved toy.  
“I was hoping I might watch you put it somewhere instead,” the gravelled rasp of his tone drew Felicity closer, their lips almost touching as she smiled and guided him down onto the chair.

He sat before Felicity took the chrome toy and gently warmed the larger bulb between her palms while she walked back towards the bed.

Alexander dimmed the lamp beside him, shrouding him in shadows and Felicity turned on the lamp on the opposite side of the bed, purposefully stooping her back as she leaned down to it, a wicked smiled tapered on her lips.

A moment later she was perched on the edge of the bed with her hands wrapped around her back, fingers flittering over the clasp of her whisper-thin bra, as the dim lamp glow formed like a halo around her figure.

She felt the clasp release and the straps slip over the crests of her shoulders of their own volition before she helped them the rest of the way down her arms and onto the floor beside her feet.

She combed a hand through her tresses and breathed slowly, letting her breasts rise up her chest before they gently dropped while her eyes lolled closed and her head tipped backwards.

The tips of her hair tickled the small of her back as Felicity palmed her breasts, letting them mould and form in her own hands while she listened for the almost silent sighs coming from the shadowed corner where Alexander sat.

It had been fairly early in their relationship when Felicity realised she enjoyed the voyeurism of the Club and in turn the pleasure she got from allowing people to watch her. While the idea of drawing a crowd had often tickled her imagination, she hadn’t ever seriously considered it because it was an indulgence Alexander didn’t share. While he never would have stifled her wish, should that be it, he wouldn’t participate and Felicity could think of no one else she would trust enough to engage in such a display with.

Keeping her legs crossed at the knee to shield her thrumming sex, Felicity tweaked her nipples slowly, first the right and then the left, using tiny clockwise circles to tighten them until they creased and puckered before she pinched them hard enough to make a hiss drip from her wet lips.

Her index finger drew slow lines around the slope of each breast, up the centre and continued up the cords of her swanned neck until it flicked off her earlobe, knowing his eyes stayed affixed to her. She might not have been able to see his eyes, but she could see the whiskey glass as his hand raised it into the shadows.

She could hear the _clink_ of the ring he wore on his middle finger – the one that felt amazing to be fucked with – against the glass and, as she fine-tuned her ears, she could almost hear him swallow both air and whiskey.

Sometimes he would talk, engage her from the shadows, but other times he wouldn’t; and Felicity wasn’t sure what this time would bring until she heard him clear his throat.

“Wet your fingers,” he rasped and while there was no pleasantry affixed to the request, it wasn’t done in a demanding or uncouth manner.  
Felicity fed her index and middle finger on her left hand into her mouth, slowly licking them until they were wet and warm.

She used the wet fingers to tease her breasts as she watched his knuckles turn white around the glass. Her head rolled from one side to the other as her attentions deepened and she began to massage and knead her own breasts in a rhythm that went from hard to soft and from fast to gentle without any pattern attached.

Alexander could see the trail of saliva glistening against her skin as his eyes followed an identical path to the one her fingers had taken around and between her breasts while her heady scent filled the air and took an invisible grasp of his cock.

He could feel his cock throbbing behind the cotton but he resisted the urge to touch himself any more than a palm run down the bridge of it.

“Are you wet?” he asked, air sucking between his almost clenched teeth as his arousal grew to the cusp of being painful.  
Her lip pressed between her teeth as one hand tormented her nipple and the other raked through her hair, “I think so,” she hummed.  
She didn’t need to check as she could sense her arousal pooling between her legs and she could feel her swelling lips as she rocked her top leg back and forth, creating a most delicious friction.

“Please stand up.”  
She did so without taking the hand from her breast.  
“Are you wet?”

She smiled and kept her eyes locked forward into the shadows that they had grown accustomed to while she threaded her hand down the thin slip of her panties and slid a single digit through her folds. Her finger was instantly coated in her slick arousal before she added a second digit to sweep through it.

“Yes,” she smiled, as she pulled her hand back from her panties.  
“Come closer,” his voice was almost pleading, his warm accent and deep baritone framing both words.  
She did until her knees brushed against his.  
The hand not holding the glass came out from the shadows and took her by the wrist before pulling her hand back into the dark recess.  
She felt his kiss envelope the tips of her fingers before he fed them into his mouth, licking her finger clean from her juices as his tongue worked between the two methodically and the tip lathed across the knuckles to ensure no remnants were left in their creases.

He returned her hand to the fringes of the light and Felicity let it fall to her side. She breathed deeply, letting her breasts rise and fall with each slow and measured breath, knowing Wolfe would be watching with a smile threaded across his lips.

Wordlessly she hooked her thumbs over the edge of her panties and walked them down her legs and over the top of her stockings before she kicked them free from her feet.

Her fingers lithely touched the inside of her thighs and skimmed over her swollen lips.  
“You can use the toy,” he whispered, breathy and restraining a sigh.  
She pouted, “Touch me first.”  
She tilted her head to the side and lifted a brow towards her hairline before the soft pads of his fingers dragged slowly up her skin. Two fingers spread her apart and Felicity moaned softly as the slightly chilled air passed over her sweltering sex.

It felt like time halted as they stood there like statues before Alexander thrust his middle finger roughly inside her, burying it until his platinum ring grazed her rim. She shook forward, instantly relishing the sudden fullness of his large, thick finger.

He plunged his finger in and out of her non-stop for an entire minute until her body convulsed and shivered in front of him.

Just as instantly as he had entered her, his hand fell free from her body and Felicity stumbled back towards the bed, her thighs now wet with her arousal and her walls throbbing around the vacancy.

She spread her legs and worked the slightly chilled toy through her juices before she set it to the side, desperate for something a little warmer.

Lying down on the bed, Felicity tented one leg while the other, the one closest to Alexander, dangled off the bed. One hand sliced fingers through her folds, sweeping back and forth before she slipped two of her own fingers inside, while her other hand lay with the palm on the crease of her thigh and willowy fingers teased her clit.

His balls tightened underneath him as he took another sip of the bitingly rich whiskey. He couldn’t see her fingers entering from his angle and for a moment he considered asking her to turn, but, as he watched the strangled breaths drop from her pouted mouth, he decided not to.

She looked to the side and her face was dewy and veiled in sweat with a blush spreading like long spindles down her chest. Her breasts heaved up her chest as her breathing became erratic and stilted.

She responded subconsciously to her body without thinking, and when her clit tired of circles she used swishes across the top and then when that too became cumbersome she pinched the nub roughly between her thumb and forefinger. It made her shoulders rise off the bed and a strangled cry fall from her lips as her fingers continue to pump, faster and faster, but it wasn’t enough of a stretch and her body craved _more_.

Blindly she reached for the crescent dildo and found it, still sticky with her juices. Without letting up the ride of her fingers she skimmed the cool, solid rod up her taint before she pressed it into her palm and lined the larger ball up with her entrance.

When her fingers stopped she plunged the dildo into her body. She screamed, unable to still it, but it was a pleasurable one that ricocheted off the perfectly decorated walls and one Wolfe knew all to well.  
He could see only the tail of the dildo as she thrust the larger end inside, while her other hand returned to teasing her clit in hastened strokes.

He finished his drink and put the empty glass on the table before he stood up. Felicity only noticed that he has stepped from the shadows when she looked down her body and found him at the foot of the bed. She could see his thick cock fighting against the confines of his briefs and her tongue swept reactively across her lips, now moist from her hot breaths.

“Keep going,” he urged as his devouring eyes traced the blush that spilled down her chest and the glistening veil of sweat that misted her skin.

He studied every inch of her and Felicity loved to be his exhibition. His fingers floated over her and he could feel the heat radiating off her, but he never touched her.

Her hand bounced between her clit and nipple in an irregular pattern until her skin was drenched and her breath was rushed and panted. She came undone around the shaft with a whimper and a shudder until her hands fell away from her body and her limbs became limp on the mattress.

Wolfe knelt at the foot of the bed and spread her open. She bucked reflexively as the sharpness radiated down her legs. He leaned in and lapped at her sex, cleaning her with long strides of his tongue as she rode through her climax.

It was gentle and slow and her head stopped whipping from side to side while her fists slowly released the linen. With his head still between her legs, Felicity sat up on her elbows and smiled down her body at him.

“Audience participation?” she smiled wickedly.  
She listened to him swallow in his tongue before he lifted his head and drifted his eyes up to hers, “There’s nothing quite like a show and then dinner.”  
His smile grew almost into a smirk before she leaned down and caught his lips as he lifted onto hers.

“Get the lube,” she ghosted against his lips with her hands holding either side of his jaw.  
“Felicity,” he growled her name most erotically.  
She coiled the tips of her fingers through the shorts of his hair as her nose batted his, “The VIP entrance is open.” 


End file.
